herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina Spellman (1999-2004)
Sabrina Spellman is the main protagonist of Sabrina: The Animated Series and Sabrina's Secret Life. Melissa Joan Hart's sister, Emily Hart, plays her voice. Melissa Joan Hart herself plays the voices of Sabrina's aunts. 1970's Animated Series Sabrina in this version more resembled her classic comic book appearance (later altered to look somewhat more like Melissa Joan Hart) with white hair that was likely meant to be taken as leaning platinum blonde. She also had a somewhat upper-crust accent with echoes of either Great Britain or New England. Her aunts were depicted in the style of then-typical cartoon witches, with pointed hats and gowns. She was part of the Archie universe, just as in the comics, and attended High School with Archie Andrews and his pals in Riverdale. One of Sabrina's main headaches was her good-natured goofball cousins at Horrible Hall, The Groovie Goolies. She often had to go to great lengths to keep Archie, Jughead, Reggie, Betty, Veronica and the others from finding out her secret, placed in jeopardy by her own efforts to help, her aunts' spells, or The Groovie Goolies' utter cluelessness. In one episode, her aunt created magical clones of Riverdale High School's Principal, Mister Weatherbee, to aid the exhausted man. Unfortunately, the clones, which were supposed to keep away from each other to keep from raising suspicions, hung together, though it all worked out. Weatherbee was a frequent witness to Sabrina's magic, but kept in heavy denial, to the point "I Did Not See That!" became nearly his catchphrase. Salem existed but did not talk, and often had fun at the expense of Jughead Jones' pets, Hot Dog and Chili Dog (it was the 70's), as the hapless canines tried to chase him. Sabrina got along well with the Archie gang, with the inevitable exception of Reggie Mantle, the town braggard and blowhard, whose very nature caused everyone around him trouble. She had a boyfriend in Harvey, as always, but from time to time, Archie and his gang would show interest in her, and she would go shopping with Betty and Veronica. Unline the 90's show and cartoons, there seemed to be no real restrictions on what the three witches could and could not do, but while there were no intervening authorities to test or punish them, one obvious limiter was the consequences of a spell, which naturally often drove the plot. At least once, Sabrina had a precognitive dream of an apocalyptic day at school, ending in her secret's exposure. When the dream seemed to be coming true that same morning, she turned down Archie's request for aid with a school project, telling him (and confusing him) that she was instead spending the day in Hawaii, to which she instantly transported herself. Perhaps in a nod to Samantha Stephens of Bewitched and Jeannie of I Dream Of Jeannie, Sabrina had a signature body gesture to activate her magic, in this case tugging on her ear. Sabrina (no family name given in this version) appeared in many different Archie cartoons, her own series, Sabrina, The Teenage Witch, and The Groovie Goolies. All of these were made by Filmation, which sometimes infamously saved money by endlessly reusing animation shots rather than film new ones. Sabrina was voiced by Jane Webb, who also voiced Hilda and Zelda and many others in the three shows. Harvey was voiced by Don "Scooby-Doo" Messick. Category:Heroines Category:Heroic Witches Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Archie Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sabrina Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Narrators Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic User Category:Femme Fatale Category:Multipliers Category:Teleporters Category:The Messiah Category:Magi-Tech